tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional places in G.I. Joe
The G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comic book series was first published by Marvel Comics and later, Devil's Due Productions and IDW. The Marvel comics series was written primarily by Larry Hama. Countries Larry Hama frequently uses fictional countries as stand-ins for real countries with similar political and economic conditions. These countries are frequently a satire of the real world counterparts. Devil's Due Productions and IDW continued the trend of using fictional stand-ins. Listed are the fictional countries in the G.I. Joe comics universe. ;Central America *'Punto del Mucosa' - Sierra Gordo's neighboring country. It is featured in G.I.Joe Special Missions #28. It allied with G.I.Joe to host a military base, which Cobra manages to destroy due to the Presidental bodyguards being traitors. *'Sierra Gordo' - capital Rio Lindo. It is a Central American country. Several members of the Oktober Guard died during a battle in that country.[http://www.yojoe.com/comics/joe/joe55.shtml Unmaskings. G.I. Joe Comic Book Archive] More details are revealed in the Devil's Due series. In 1998 the country establishes democracy with the election of Jesus Delacruz. Unfortunately, several years later, a high tech army invades from the neighboring territory of Sierra Muerte, cutting a 'path of carnage'. America, a firm ally, is unable to provide military assistance as they themselves are streched thin. "G.I.Joe A Real American Hero" #28 (March 2004). *'Sierra Muerte' - a country neighboring Sierra Gordo, which Destro allied himself with in his elaborate ruse to keep both G.I. Joe and Cobra distracted from his discovery of Mindbender's Tempest device. Origin of Sierra Gordo invasion force. ;Central Asia *'Al-Alawi' - Middle Eastern Country, Oil Rich with close ties to the United States. Cobra tried to assassinate the Ambassador in the early 80's. Now Cobra Unity. *'Benzheen' - the oil-rich neighbor of Trucial Abysmia.The Legions of Cobra Command *'Trucial Abysmia' - On the MUX, it is located on the eastern coast of the Arabian Peninsula. It represents Middle-Eastern dictator-ruled countries in the region. For a time, its rulership dabbled with Communism. Cobra used the country as a launching point for the invasion of Benzheen and capture its oil. Several Joe members died in this country.[http://www.yojoe.com/comics/joe/joe108.shtml Apparent Conclusions. G.I. Joe Comic Book Archive] *'Badhikstan' - officially the Republic of Badhikstan, is a country in Central Asia. On the MUX it is located between Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. *'Republic of Quagmarh' - [http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/Metal-Head (Marvel Comics issue) G.I. Joe #114 "Metal-Head"] ;Central Europe *'Borovia' - capital Krogdnsz. Just like its real-world counterparts, communism fell and democracy was put in place. The country was renamed into Borigia/Krazny-Marengo which even the characters in the series admit as a more confusing name. It is referred to as Borovia again in the Devil's Due relaunch of G.I.Joe in issue #23. ;Eastern Europe *'Darklonia' - a small country ruled by Destro's cousin, Darklon. It is situated between Trans-Carpathia and Wolkekuckukkland.[http://www.yojoe.com/comics/joe/joe88.shtml Python Patrol. G.I. Joe Comic Book Archive] *'Trans-Carpathia' - a stand-in for Transylvania and other Balkan regions, and home of the Silent Castle, the site of many Joe/Cobra confrontations. *'Wolkekuckukkland' - A country next to Darklonia. It is featured in G.I.Joe #148 (May 1994) when it is invaded by Cobra. The war happens despite the threat of an approaching asteroid threatening to destroy all life on earth. *'Republic of Quagmarh' - [http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/Metal-Head (Marvel Comics issue) G.I. Joe #114 "Metal-Head"] *'Kalingaland' - formerly Equatorial Kalingaland, with its capital of Kalingaville. This country was wracked by a civil war between Soviet-backed Kalinga-Rouge rebels and the U.S.-backed Kalinga government before its leader Prince Ngoto returned. Cities, American Several fictional American cities have played important roles in the G.I.Joe comic books. *'Springfield' was the first entire-COBRA controlled town. Cobra stored much there; for example many otherwise innocent-looking garages has tanks inside. It was the site for many Cobra operations, including the creation of Serpentor. It was invaded and neutralized in issue #50 of the Marvel Comic book series. *'Broca Beach' was the second town crafted by Cobra. It is in New Jersey. This was run by the Dreadnoks. It was discovered by two Joes, Rock'N'Roll and Clutch, but they were brainwashed into forgetting the Cobra influence. *'Millville' - This industry-heavy town already had a well established history free from the influence of Cobra Commander. Cobra forces invaded and simply took it over in May of 1990G.I.Joe issue #100). Communications were cut. The police were imprisoned. The citizens were rounded up and brainwashed. Two other Joes, Mutt and Spirit, were on hand, visiting family. They formed a small resistance movement that includes several Millville citizens. The other town members have been brainwashed to act normal when the authorities visit, causing much chaos for the Joe team. *'Delhi Hills' - Featured in the Devil's Due relaunch, specifically G.I.Joe A Real American Hero #14 - 15, Jan 2002. A smaller town, economically struggling. Cobra had not fully taken it over yet, as some of the citizens were innocent of their influence. Rock'N'Roll, Alpine, Bazooka and Mutt discover the situation after odd behavior in a local bar. The Joes successfully escape the resulting battle, the bar burns down and no sign of Cobra is found. Despite no evidence, the group's story is believed by the other Joes. A young child, moving into town, discovers an attic full of Cobra supplies. References * Myuselessknowledge.com Benzheen entry Category:GI Joe Category:Locations Category:OOC